A Day at the Park
by Umbrella Doves
Summary: A small collection of oneshots highlighting Jed and Octavius' first and only day as real men. Gen!fic.
1. Adding

"A'right... so far we got one weird look an' countin'," Jed remarked as he and his best friend, Octavius, entered the crowded theme park. The sun was beating down on them, the pavement practically radiating pure heat and the bright blue sky only infiltrated with a few fluffy clouds here and there. It was the perfect day to be normal.

Octavius shot Jed a questioning glance, confused at the man's unusual statement.

"What? I'mma countin' the number o' weird looks we git," the cowboy answered innocently, stuffing his fists into his pockets.

Octavius peered down at himself, then looked back to Jedediah. They were both still wearing their traditional clothing, Jedediah in his vest and chaps, Octavius in his Roman armour and bright red tunic. When the tablet had transformed them to normal size and Jedediah suggested swiping some of Larry's money and coming to what was called an 'amusement park', they had forgotten to change into more... modern outfits.

"I suppose we are going to recieve quite a few," Octavius muttered, raising an eyebrow at an American child who was currently oggling him. He sighed, playing along. "I'll keep count."

Jed nodded, knowing full well that he probably would have lost track, anyway.

"There's tha second," Jed said, gesturing to a distressed woman who was currently herding her children into the water section of the park and sending dirty, disbelieving glances in their direction.

"And the third," Octavius pointed to a man with a large body build who was walking, shirtless, to the wave pool and staring wide eyed at them.

As the two comrades shared a knowing look, a woman dressed all in black with three face piercings and black, spiked hair approached Octavius and smiled, winking one heavy-lidded eye.

"Nice skirt," she commented, then turned to Jed. "Giddy up, cowboy."

With that, the unusual woman sauntered away to a nearby attraction. Jed and Octavius, their eyes wide with shock and eyebrows raised, let their jaws drop.

"This... is an odd place, Jedediah," Octavius said slowly once he had recuperated from the strange encounter, although he was still slightly slack-jawed.

"Yer tellin' me," Jed answered. Shaking his head, the cowboy entered the amusement park, dragging the Roman behind him. 


	2. Bewildered

"We're soarin', flyin'..." Jedediah sang as he and Octavius waited in the long line for The Yoyo, a ride with swings that spun around in the air. The contraption was painted various bright colors and displayed silhouette illustrations of boys with yoyos on the side panels. However, it was not the ride that captured Octavius' attention. The Roman knit his eyebrows together and looked at his friend.

"What is that of which you are singing, Jedediah?" He asked, visibly confused. The Roman was just short of pouting, his deep brown eyes penetrating Jedediah's sky blue orbs.

"Oh, this? It'sa song from that one movie Gigantor showed us that one time. 'Member?" Jedediah pushed his hat back and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt while Octavius nodded, relieved.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. I believe it was called..." He paused for a moment, thinking hard. "Highschool Musical? It was very unusual." The general inwardly cringed. He hadn't particularly enjoyed it. Why was Jedediah singing something from such a god-awful film?

Jedediah nodded, grinning. The tune was stuck in the cowboy's head hard, and he hummed as he attempted to remove it.

"Hey... ya 'member tha' one movie, Pirates o' the Cari-watcha-ma-callit? That was a good one," Jed said as he nudged Octavius with his elbow, smiling. Pirates of the Caribbean was one of Jed's favorites. Something about the free-willed, swashbuckling, rum-soaked buccaneers caught his interest.

Octavius, though, shook his head.

"No... I believe I was absent for that film, Jedediah," he drawled, raising an eyebrow at the man next to him. How could he forget that he had been administering an important training session with his soldiers that night?

"Oh."

For a moment the two were silent, each to his own thoughts as the line continued forward. They were almost at the front when Octavius finally spoke up.

"What is a pirate, Jedediah?" 


	3. Confident

"You hear that, Jedediah? 'No attempting to swing the seats during the ride'," Octavius repeated to his cowboy friend seriously. The two were finally on The Yoyo, and the worker operating the ride was listing the rules. Octavius, however, knew that the free-spirited Jed was probably not paying any attention to these rules, and so was attempting to get his friend to actually follow them.

Jed twisted in his seat and grinned back at Octavius, who was sitting in the chair behind him. The Roman general had a stern look on his face, his arms crossed. Jedediah chuckled.

"S'not like I'd be able ta knock down the whole darn ride if I did, anyway."

Octavius frowned. He wasn't so sure about that; rules were always made for a reason. It was because of Jedediah's ignorance of this fact that the cowboy usually got the pair into trouble some way or another.

"How do you know that it will not?"

Jed turned to face forward and away from Octavius as the chairs slowly began to rise, putting his arms behind his head and grinning even wider.

"A cowboy's jus' gotta know these things, Octy." 


	4. Delighted

The Roman general and cowboy were waiting in line once again, this time for a ride titled The Bobsled, which had different 'sleds' with separate country's themes: USA, Italy, Switzerland, and Jamaica. Octavius peered up at the white coaster in awe.

"I wish to get the one with Italia on it, Jedediah," Octavius muttered, smiling at the red, white and green car.

Jed shook his head, hardly surprised that Octavius wanted the car of the country in which his own city was once located. Roman pride and all that...

"Yeah, an' I wanna git the one with the USA. But we ain't all gonna git what we want, Octy," Jed replied, adjusting his cowboy hat. Octavius looked at the ground in shame like a dog who had just been yelled at.

Finally, the two reached the front of the line and began to board. Much to the delight of Octavius, they were prompted into the car with the Italian theme.

"Yes," Octavius rejoiced, climbing into the seat and grinning from ear to ear.

Jedediah just grumbled.

"Darn skirt-wearer." 


	5. Enervated

Octavius emerged from the exit of the Tilt o' Whirl, face tinted green. He looked around the sunny, crowded area and spotted Jedediah, then stumbled toward him, attempting not to lose his stomach on the way.

"Let's not go on that one again, shall we, Jedediah?" He moaned once he reached the cowboy, clutching his armour where his stomach was located.

Jed glanced at Octavius, blocking the sun out of his eyes with his left hand. He was smirking.

"What?! Ya dizzy, Octy?"

Octavius nodded meakly, leaning against the railing of a nearby fence. Jedediah crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden fence as well.

"S'good. 'Cuz I am too." 


	6. Fun

"Jedediah... it's hot," Octavius groaned, removing his helmet and running a hand through his dark, sweat-soaked hair. The general and cowboy sat at the edge of a large fountain, sweating profusely.

Jed grimaced at Octavius' armour sympathetically and took off his own hat, then began to fan himself with it.

"We gotta git you outta this heat before you git heat stroke," Jed put a hand on his friend's shoulder but pulled his appendage away quickly when the metal burned his already burnt skin. He winced, observing the wound. Octavius just sat there, arms hanging pathetically.

Jed sighed and leaned backwards, but his hand slipped from the side of the fountain and fell into the cold water with a satisfying plop. Jed stared at his reflection in the water for a moment, then turned toward Octavius, a mischievous smirk appearing on his handsome face. Octavius blinked as his friend climbed into the refreshing H2O.

"Come on, Octy! Whatta we got ta lose?" Jedediah laughed and splashed as much water as he possibly could onto the general.

Octavius, complaining but enjoying the water nonetheless, narrowed his eyes and splashed back at Jed. The mischievous young man splashed his general again, then took his chance and pulled a disorientated Octavius into the fountain against his will. Octavius' flailing coated Jed with more droplets of water, his pants and boots already soaked through.

Said blonde cowboy sat on the tiled bottom of the fountain and allowed cool water to seep its way into his shirt and vest. He spread his arms out and lay down, wetting his neck and back and cleansing them in cold bliss. Jed closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

Octavius would not let Jed win this time. He lunged at Jedediah, who was completely unaware, and succeeded at plunging his head beneath the water. Jed convulsed and forced himself out of Octavius' grip, spluttering. Once he had caught his breath he glared at Octavius playfully. The cowboy jumped at the dark-haired man without warning and before the two friends knew it, they were in the midst of a full-fledged water fight.

Jed, grinning successfully, had just pinned Octavius to the fountain floor when a security guard came up from behind and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Ow! Gosh darnit!" Jed complained, stuggling at the guard's grip.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," the security guard commanded. Jedediah glared at the man as he pulled Octavius out of the water, as well.

"Yer no fun," Jed grunted, pouting. 


	7. Guilt

"Yup, those are them," a dark-haired man in a t-shirt and jeans announced as Jed and Octavius were dragged into an office room by the unrelenting security guard. Jedediah looked up at the speaking man and found himself staring into Larry's slightly angered blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you two? I've been looking for you all day!" Larry chastised, gesturing for the guard to relinquish his grip on the two former miniatures. The man did so and left the room. Octavius dropped his head in shame, pouting a bit.

"I apologize, my liege," he said as he gave Larry a shallow bow, his arm to his chest plate. Jed, however, crossed his arms unhappily.

"We were just having a bit of fun, Gigantor," he grumbled to the night guard, frowning.

Larry crossed his arms as well and gave Jed a disciplinary stare- one that was chilling to the bone.

"Oh yeah? Well don't do it again," Larry snapped. After a moment, he sighed, and his gaze grew softer. "I was really worried about you two. It's a big world out here."

Jed and Octavius both nodded, looking at the carpeted floor. As much as the cowboy hated to admit it, he knew that what they did was wrong. After all Larry did for them, what did they do in return- steal the night guard's money and hop on a bus to somewhere far away at the first chance they recieved?

As the two best friends stared at the floor, a small smile formed on Larry's lips.

"So did you guys have fun?"

Jedediah and Octavius both looked up, their faces breaking into grins.

"Loads!" Jed cried, pumping an excited fist into the air. Octavius put his fists on his hips, smiling confidently.

"It was a delightful adventure, Larry."

The night guard nodded and stood, gesturing for his friends to follow him out the door.

"Glad to hear that. Now let's go home." 


End file.
